Roxanne Ballantine
Roxanne Ballantine (codename Shadow) is a member of the Three Aces & an employee of LexCorp. Her younger brother formerly worked for the Penguin before he was killed by the Penguin's henchmen. After taking time off from school, Roxanne joined forces with Sonia & Kathy to taken down the Penguin. Background 1992 - 2014 Roxanne, or Rocky as she prefers to be called, is the first born of Justin & Sara Ballantine. Two years after her birth, they welcomed her younger brother Kevin. The two got along famously & were constantly together. Roxanne was the smarter of the two but Kevin was the stronger one. The two would hatch a bunch of plans that incorporated both of their strengths. They would become even closer after their father left them when she was 10. The two were together everyday until Roxanne went off to attend Gotham University on a full scholarship. She spent the first semester trying to decide what to major in as she easily could have done any of them. She eventually settled on Technology & Software Development but she frequently filled her schedule with classes for other majors to keep her well rounded. Like many people in college, she became best friends with her roommate Sonia Alcana. The two would get an apartment off campus after their junior year. With their own place, Roxanne's brother frequently began to stay with them as well. 2014 - 2016 After graduation, the two of them kept their place. Sonia went on to join the Gotham City Police Department & Rocky got a job at Wayne Enterprises in the WayneTech division. Things went mostly well until Rocky got word from Sonia that her brother was hanging around the wrong kind of people. It took some time but Rocky eventually was able to get him away from the life of crime. She wouldn't find out he was apart of the Penguin's gang until they killed Kevin a drive by. She would later find out that the Penguin believed Kevin was supplying information to their competition so he killed him so he wouldn't ruin any of their future plans. She quit her job at WayneTech shortly after & began to never leave the house. In her moment of despair, Sonia came to her with the idea of getting back at the Penguin. Along with Sonia's close friend Kathy Duquesne, they decided to take down the Penguin & his business partners, Rupert Thorne & Carlton Duquesne. 2016 - Present Together, the three of them became Three Aces. Rocky took on the codename Shadow as she preferred to stay in the background as she wasn't as skilled as them in fighting. With training from Sonia & Kathleen paying for her to take some classes, Rocky now comes out to fight if needed but is still mostly behind the scenes as the computer hacker. Shortly after the formation of Three Aces, Rocky got a job at LexCorp as Security Engineer & Technology Developer. Relationships * [[Sonia Alcana|'Sonia Alcana']]:' Best friend. * [[Lena Luthor|'Lena Luthor]]:' Best friend. Roxanne & Lena were both computer hackers so they were constantly together because neither was usually in the field. They make nerdy jokes that not many other people get. * [[Kathleen Duquesne|'Kathleen Duquesne]]:' Best friend. Romantic Relationships ''Missing data. Powers & Abilities * '''Genius Level Intellect * Martial Arts * Hand to Hand Combat * Mechanical Engineering * Computer Hacking * Computer Operation * Physics * Weaponry Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 6 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Shadow has a power ranking of 134, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * In Batman: The Mystery of Batwoman, Roxanne wanted revenge on Penguin for putting her fiancé Kevin in prison. On Earth-44, Kevin is her younger brother. * Her previous job at WayneTech is a nod to Batman: The Mystery of Batwoman Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:LexCorp Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Computer Operation Category:Threat Level 3